leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Taric/@comment-9523474-20130514033739/@comment-5955640-20130514052104
Hello XpliCTGaming! I am OdaSwifteye. Welcome to the League of Legends and the League of Legends Wiki. I hope you will find your time endearing, informative, and enjoyable. There will be no refunds. I remember when I was trying to figure out what I should buy. Newer champions are very expensive even IP wise for new players to buy. While some champions are extremely easy to purchase. If you are new to the game I would implore that you just busy yourself with learning as many champions that are available and spend your IP on whoever you feel comfortable playing as. You should very much consider just going ahead and buying all the champs in the 410 IP price range. Also make an acquaintance with all of the champs that are highlighted with the recommended filter on the champion page in your profile page within the LoL client. This will include Taric who is one of the most favored support champs. You will soon grow very familar with thesupport role on summoner's rift. You should consider buying champs like Jayce with RP. Did you hear that noise? It was the scoffs of my fellow players considering that to be a bad suggestion. But it's actually a pretty good one. Ya see. Champions are not the only thing you will buy with IP. and some things can only be bought with IP. Namely Runes! Uh actually just Runes. But I would deeply suggest to become familar with fiddling with them. Mixing and matching Runes and Masteries is key to victory for great summoner warrrior! Don't worry about regretting a purchase with any champion you might buy with RP points. You can ask for a refund. ALSO. Keep your eyes peeled for any and all sales that drop by. When you start up the client eyeball sales tags and click the link to see what's up for shop (don't read the comments or the post flavor text beyond the pricings otherwise you will find awkward humor and grunts of disapproval). I started playing the game when Caitlyn was free to play around this time a whole year ago. She fit me like a glove but she was also expensive. I put off buying her for awhile. It was for the best. I got to learn many other champions and how to generally play the game (stuff like the cash shop was a lot more bewildering to understand in season two for a newbie you lucky joey you). So I would tell you to do the same. You don't want to play this game like you can get away with just playing as one champion all the time. You will make people mad if you lock in as your favorite champion on the grounds that you like playing them the most. Have you been playing against Bots? You should. You should always try out champions by doing bot matches. Head too intermediate bots or a normal game for when you feel like you know a champ really well and can do a lot of good for a team filling in certain roles (and knowing what those roles are for that matter!) if you are lucky you can gain some allies/friends who you can play with and invite them to matches as they do the same for you. Surround yourself with great allies and compassionate friends to one day form a team of warriors that might be able to go the distance. Or have amusing matches whilst on Skype. So many other things to tell you but I feel even then I did not answer all the questions you had. Fear not! Someone else will come by and fill in a hole I left open. Feel free to always double back and come here and ask questions. I can't promise you that everyone here will be a proper gentleman. But some of us here will treat you very well. Myself included. As long as you don't cross me.